rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
You can message me if you see any problem or if you just want to say Hi. ---- RE:Birthday Thanks. That CGI cake does looke pretty good, but I'll be having real cake soon. So, I think I'll just stick with the real cake. :P Being noisy Hey Ilan, did you get Max Payne 3? :Sorry about the late reply; I was studying my driving book for an hour. Um... I think I might buy Max Payne 3 in a few years or so. Right now, I'm planning on getting GTA V. ;) I've never played any of the Max Payne games yet. When I do, I'm sure I'll get this one, too. ::Yeah, I'll bet about a month or so after Max Payne 3's release, they'll start bringing up little bits of GTA V info. When fall hits, their website will be flooded with GTA V. ;) :::So how was Max Payne 3 man? Oh and sorry for being inactive because I have a 2 week long vacation so I may not have able to visit here. Oh well so how was the game man? Maybe I'll also order for it but might take years but I'll soon to get one. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::You bet I will man. Classes will start soon and I have to prepare for my last school year. I will come back here again. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 05:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion matters to me (or at least I say that) Hey Ilan, what do you think of the changes I made to the user template? :Thanks. :) Re: Inactivity Hey. Have been taking a long break, and as the exams are over for the term I'm back on the Wikis. Currently having problems editing my own GTA page, but as soon as things are flowing, hopefully I'll be back on track as grammar and vocab editor. Many thanks GTANiKoTalk 12:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Needed opinion Wow, it looks really nice! :) :Hey, did you also see the new editor on Gangstar Wiki? He/she left me a message over there. Changes Hey Ilan, I've been using MonoBook a lot more recently to edit with and I changed some things around for MonoBook users. Check it out! What do you think? I was also thinking of doing the same for Gangstar Wiki. :Yeah, I really like MonoBook. I like it because I feel like I'm actually on Wikipedia and not some Facebook copy. :P I think I'm gonna use it from now on. i like the rockstar wiki Man i like the wiki. i was working on the Sam Houser biography but i didnt finsh, i had to do other stuff, i will finsh it soon, peace, mate Good news It's about damn time! Checking in Hey Ilan - just checking in. What's up? Haven't seen you on for a while. :I'm pretty good. We've been moving so I've been really busy lately. When I get a break, I have my face glued to the computer. Another year down, only two to go Hi Ilan - Happy Birthday! Hope you're having fun today! Background graphic Hey Ilan. What do you think of the background graphic I just created for the new skin? :Hey Ilan, I found a way to make an even better one! What do you think now? ::Yeah, but it was the best I could do. The Warriors Hey Ilan, you may know me from the GTA Wiki. Anyway, I noticed that there isn't a page for the Warriors on this wiki, is it alright if I make one? Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 16:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hey Ilan, just checked the wiki and saw that vandal and noticed we have a new editor. :Thanks for your concern. I was just trying to stand up for you. I always stand up for my friends. These people really make me mad. I don't think I'll say anything else to that thing after this because I know's it's better to ignore them, but I really felt like giving him a piece of my mind right then. ::He'll run out of steam eventually. Patroller Can you become a patroller on this wiki? And if so, what are the minimum requirements? Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 19:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chinatown Wars Thanks for correcting me, I guess I just thought that considering it takes place last in the GTA IV era then it must have been released last. lol HuangLee (talk) 12:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Haha no worries. I figured it was a bit to early to ask. Cheers Ilan. :) : HuangLee (talk) 12:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bunny says Love how the editors are trying to help this wiki move forward. I just wanted to say that I might not be super active for maybe a week. I'll still try to check in when I have time, just won't be around as much. So if there's something important that you want me to see, you might want to leave me a message. PSN Well, I finally made a PSN account to fix a glitch for my Red Dead Redemption game. My username is bunnyjoke (just like here). Maybe I can add you and we could play something sometime. I'm really new to it so you might need to help me a little with that (yeah, I'm a noob). :No, it's just like I spelled it. I'll mess around with it tomorrow when I get up and try to add you. Maybe we could plan to do something like on Saturday or something. We'll have to discuss it. It'll be cool if we get to play together. :) ::Great. What game did you want to play? I was thinking Red Dead Redemption. :::Okay, we'll work it out tomorrow. It's 10 PM here and I have to get some sleep. Okay, you've been added. :When we want to play, how do you tell it that you want to play with a friend? I know, I'm a noob. :P ::Okay. What day would be good for you? We should maybe set a time, too. I know there's a bit of a time zone difference, but it's 7:40 AM here. What time is it there? :::That's about 10 hours then. What day would be a good time to play for you? ::::Oh, you have time now? Well, give me a few minutes to sign in. I'm gonna turn this computer off. Hi Ilan. I was in free roam and the internet cut out and wouldn't come back on for an hour. Sorry. Next time you can invite me because I couldn't figure it out. Do you still have time? If not, we could try for tomorrow. :Actually, let's just wait for tomorrow if that's okay. That really sucks. :( Well, we'll try again next time. ::Okay, we'll plan to do it again sometime. :) PSN part 2 Hey Ilan. Want to try again? This time you invite me because I couldn't find where you do that. Now, do I have to start the game for me to accept your invitation or just start the PS3 and it'll ask me to accept then? :Okay, give me a few minutes. This time you can invite me. Hey Ilan, that was fun yesterday. Do you want to play again? If so, which would you rather play, Grand Theft Auto IV or Red Dead redemption? :It looks really good. :) I'll sign in in a while and see if you come on. Would you rather play GTA IV or Red Dead Redemption? ::Me too, I have Episodes From Liberty City. I like to have DLC on a disc so I can do whatever I want with it (I know, I'm old-fashioned). I don't care, whatever you want to play. Sure. I'll come on soon and start playing. New game Just trying to spark up a new conversation. I got Portal 2 yesterday and I really like it. Have you played it before? :Yeah, I downloaded the demo, too. I posted my thoughts here. What do you think about the Sleeping Dogs? ::Yeah, if you ask me, most of the character models looks like their skin was made out of Play-Doh. :) Thank you for the recommendations, I'll let you know if I get any of those games. Well, I got done with Portal 2 today. What do you think about Wheatley? :I ment what did you think about him after bad things happen... ::Well, I still like him. I've been blaming the mainframe for turning him evil just like GLaDOS, but I don't know if that was really the case. I'm just assuming that because both Wheatley and GLaDOS were both nice when they weren't hooked up to the mainframe. What do you think? Just talkin' Hey Ilan, what's up? I just wanted to tell you that I was at the flea market yesterday and found Max Payne. I've been playing it a little and I like it. I only have the first game (which doesn't have online) but we can play another game sometime. Dead links removal reverted Hey man, I'd deleted virtually every red link except for the infobox ones, and you rolled it back. If it is okay with you, Ilan, I'll undo it. I took 10 minutes to remove them all... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) And will you have time to create them all? Why don't you remove the dead links, add them to your sandbox, and then make the pages? Don't you agree? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Because, I didn't look at it that way. Sorry if I made you angry, Ilan. Just making a point in trying to find out why you were wanting to keep those links. I'm so used to removing them on GTA Wiki, I started doing it here too. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: hey what's up, it's ray man, so far i being making some edits in this wiki and im trying to see if you can see the pages i created aand check if i did something wrong, and i was wondering if can create character appearances fro characters. (Ray boccino (talk) 23:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Update Hey Ilan. I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't been very active on here lately. Well, there's been a lot of problems involving my family over the last couple of months and soon we're going to move to Iowa. I've still been checking in on this wiki and will continue to do so in the future, but I probably won't be editing for a while. I was also going to work on a cartoon with my cousin when we move. I just figure I should probably tell you what's been going on here lately. If you want to ask questions, just leave me a message. I lived in Iowa for a few years and moved to Arizona when I was six. Now it looks like I'm going back. My cousin lives here in Arizona. I'm going to get him to finish his part of the cartoon before the move. I'll animate the cartoon in Iowa. I'll stick it on YouTube when it's done. I'm kind of excited about it. And I'm sorry about your PS3. I probably won't be on my PS3 much either. And I'm sorry about your "bitchy, black screen." Some of the terms that you use really crack me up. :) Maybe after a while I can get my PS3 hooked back up to the internet after the move so I can pwn you in a game of Red Dead Redemption. >:) Yep, the next gen is coming! When it comes time for me to switch to the next gen, I think I'm gonna go for the Wii U. I doubt that I'll but a PS4. I just don't feel like I can trust Sony at this point. After they announced that you can't transfer purchases off the PSN from the PS3 to your PS4, I decided that I was done with Playstation. If they're gonna pull stuff like that on their customers, then I don't want to buy from them. Well, I hope for your sake (and everyone that purchases off the PSN) that they do release a patch and that it's free. I like Nintendo. I liked the Wii, too. What has me interested in the Wii U is that it's aimed at the hardcore gamers. That was my only problem with the original Wii. Some pretty big name titles are coming to the Wii U. RE: Happy Birthday! Thanks a lot, man. Yeah, I'm seventeen now. It feels weird saying it. Maybe I can use this as an excuse to give you a quick update. We're still working on moving, it's just going really slowly. And the cartoon I was talking about making is now in production now. currently I have like the first forty seconds of it done. Maybe I should make one big blog post explaining what's been going on and why I'm not very active. Think I should? Or do you just not care? :P Well, let me just say that I'm in a bad situation at the moment. Hopefully when we move things will get better. As for the wiki being dead, Rassendrya has made a lot of edits. Maybe he'll be a more active editor? I don't know. I hope when GTA V comes out that more editors will come to the wiki. Hey, now that I'm 17 I can buy GTA V myself when it comes out. I just realized that. :P Time to pick up this wiki from ruins! My PS3 hasn't been hooked up to the internet for over a week. :P I'm staying someplace else for a while. My Mom and I are watching a house for someone until they get back from vacation. We're feeding the dogs, etc. I've been still animating as well. I have the first 1 minute and 46 seconds done. If you want to get new staff here, I'm up for that. I'm not always on here. I still check in, though. But who did you have in mind that you want to promote? Well, it has to be someone that is at least active. Maybe we can post something in the Community Messages box about applying for staff. I can. I'll do it, but not right now. you know Tom hi IIan I new Tom also when i was admin on the Mafia wiki he is a Great Admin and friend I am admin at ASW an i like rockstar games I played nearly every one and I will apply for the admin pos see ya --Owen1983 (talk) 20:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Deepak Hey Ilan. Have you seen this guy at the GTA Wiki? I had to block him there myself, for adding fanon, after being warned and blocked by Jeff. Well, this guy's trying to fuck this wiki up too. I've undone some of his edits, and I'm helping this wiki out as much as I can, but you'll have to delete this page and block the dude permanently. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Obviously not here to help! About being an admin, yeah, I can help the Wiki out just like I am doing in the Agent Wiki. I'd be honored to be an admin here too. Thanks! See you soon, Ilan! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, Ilan, no problem. This month, I'm not sure I'll have time to edit that much because besides the other Wikis I'm helping, someone in my family's dealing with a medical condition, and I have to help them out, but I'll try to edit as much as I can. I'll wait for Bunny's reply. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'd say maybe wait. Just to see if anyone else applies. But I'll let you use your judgement on this one. Thanks, Ilan! My father's going to be operated, and I'm taking care of him till then, but I'll still see what I can do over here. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC) images I am unsure how to ad images to templates. Owen1983 (talk) 00:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Leaving the wiki all i did was edit but that isnt good enough for you Owen1983 (talk) 14:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Ilan, I'm just passing by to say hi. Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 13:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sister Project I would like my wiki to become a sister project RE: Owen Hmm... he did create the wiki back in April 28, 2009‎‎. I can't tell if he's copying articles from the GTA Wiki or not. I'll leave that up to you. I'll take your word for it. Hey, didn't Tom used to contact Wikia when he found a copy of another wiki? Are you going to do that? I'm just being nosy. :) Also, do you want to let him edit his talk page? Okay. Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Hope you'll have a good time. :) Social Club Well, I finally got off my butt and made an account. Can't believe it took me this long. Do you have a Social Club account too? Let me know if you do and I'll add you as a friend. I sent a request. I gotta go Hey man. I just wanted to tell you that the shit just hit the fan at our house. We're going to find a place to stay tonight and then we're going to look for a place to move to tomorrow. I don't what's going to happen to me or how long it will be until I have internet. I will try to update you when I can. Don't expect any edits from me for a while. Maybe you can find someone else to help you out until I return. I'm so sorry. I don't want to sound too dramatic, but I don't know what's going to happen right now. I'll let you know as soon as I can. Okay, so we got to a hotel in another town and we're thinking of just moving here instead of Iowa. The hotel has Wi-Fi, so I do have internet. We're okay, but we have to move more of our things from over there. Hopefully there won't be any trouble over this. V I beat it a few days ago and just wondered what you think of it. What ending did you choose? Also, sorry if you get a late reply from me; I hardly get a chance to use my computer anymore. Yep, that's what I chose too. Favorite protagonist? Mine is Trevor. What's up? Hey man. I haven't talked to you in a long time. Just thought I'd be nice and check in with you and see how you were. I'm doing okay, for the most part. It's a long story, but I'm going to try to tell you what's been going on this year as quick as I can. Maybe it'll give you a little more perspective on what's been going on with me. My grandmother wasn't doing very well. Her pinky toe was dying and turning purple. She eventually had it amputated and was warned that if she didn't start taking care of her health and quit smoking, more and more was gonna come off. To sum things up quickly, she didn't take care of herself or quit smoking and she had a few more amputations until they had to take all of her toes off. Lew (Granny's boyfriend), my mom and I took care of her and had to move her around in a wheelchair. In September, Lew caught a virus that attacked his nervous system and he was taken up to the hospital in Tucson, where he was basically paralyzed. A few days later, my grandmother and mother got into an argument about going to sleep at night (Yes, I am serious) and so we went to the hotel and stayed there for about a month. Granny was put into a nursing home and the house was empty. Originally, we we're going to just move to that town that the hotel was at, but there were animals that needed to be fed and other things that needed to be taken care of, so we just moved back in. Anyway, October came around and she died at the nursing home. We did get to say goodbye, though. We're still over here taking care of the place. We've been going up and visiting Lew in Tucson. He is able to move some of his body now. He can move his eyes, head and toes but that's about it for now. So, I'm doing okay, for the most part. I hope things get be better, though. I'm still working on my cartoon, it's just taking a REALLY long time. I just bought Adobe Flash so that my next cartoons won't take nearly as long and look better. That's the program I used for the new profile picture. Hey man, did you see the last message? It's just been a little while since I heared back from you. Hope you had a good holiday. Thanks. Yes, I think he is doing better since I wrote that last message. Character ages Hey man. Is the info that is adding legit? I'm not sure if it is or not. Little update Hey man. I thought you might like a little update. Unfortunately, Lew didn't make it. He died on the 23rd. There's not too much to say about it, it's just a fucking shame. Also, the reason why my PSN account has been inactive for a while is because my PS3 got the YLOD. I'm sure it can be fixed, but right now we're kind of pinching our pennies. So nothing is going to be done about it for a little while. We're still going to move, but first we need to clean out this old house and get it ready to sell. We'll have to get rid of all their stuff now. Anyway, I hope everything's going well on your end. Thanks. Life's gotta get better eventually, friend. Well, we're all moved over. It took a few loads but we did it. Also, my stupid cartoon's finally done! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV9H7udifLo If you want to watch it.) Anyway, how are things doing on your end? I guess things are doing okay here for the time being. Could be better, though. Thanks. There wasn't as much movement/motion in it as I wanted, but that'll be fixed with the next video. I'm glad you liked it, though. Seeing other people get enjoyment out of something stupid that I made makes it all worth it. Anyway, I'm sorry to hear that you've been a bit bitter lately. I sure do know what that's like, friend. But you're right about staying optimistic. Sometimes things can be pretty difficult and you might just have to sit tight for a while. But if you do that, you'll see some good things come your way and eventually things will get better. I guess just be thankful for the things you do have. I dunno. Anyway, thanks and I'll talk to you soon when I have something good to talk about. RE: o,o Yeah, you can add me on there if you want. My Skype name is domonization. Thank you for your guidance and will do my best to contribute to the community and will ask any help necessary, good day Sir :). Shak00001 (talk) 19:20, November 13, 2018 (UTC)